


His saviour

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Someone has to save Merlin.





	His saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

  
Gwaine kept his eyes on the hill. He could barely see the gate of the tower but he couldn’t look away, afraid that it would be a bad omen.

  


He heard Percival and Leon talking but couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying.

  


Looking at the tower was also a mean of not thinking about what was going on inside, or at least trying not to.

  


Finally, something moved on the horizon.Gwaine squeezed his eyes, trying to see more clearly.

  


He had wanted to go, so badly. But he couldn’t disobey a direct order from his King. He respected the man too much and , at the end, he knew his feelings could have led him to make bad choices.

  


Finally, he could make out a silhouette, Arthur, carrying something, someone. And followed by two others silhouettes, Lance and Elyan he supposed.

  


The seconds that followed seemed like an eternity for Gwaine before he could finally see Merlin’s form in Arthur’s arms. Merlin’s unconscious form.

  


***

  


Gwaine was pacing in front of Gaius’s door. It seemed like Arthur had brought Merlin there hours ago. 

  


Finally, the door opened and Arthur came out.

  


“He’s awake and… he asked about you.”

  


A smile of relief appeared on Gwaine’s lips. He had not been the one to rescue Merlin but he would be there for him now, to help him recover, to support him as much as possible. 


End file.
